Gale's Fire
by RoyalWriter
Summary: Gales P.O.V of the whippings. If I get at least two reviews telling me to continue and do the rest of Catching Fire from his point of view I will. So please R
1. Chapter 1

**So I've always wondered what was going on in Gale's head during the whipping scene. I decided to write a fan fiction about it. I know it's been done before but please R&R!**

I walked around the forest. To most it would seem creepy and unnerving but I was at home here. I allowed my mind to wander keeping the surroundings in the back of my mind still listening for any creatures. Soon however I was deep in thought.

_Katniss wanted to run. I had told her no at the time but maybe she is right. I can't stand the thought of her in danger. I would give my own life to protect hers. But I can't stand the thought of leaving and not helping the rebellion. To find out that something I've believed in for so long is finally taking root is unbelievable. But then Katniss, sweet Katniss wanted to run._

_ I wanted to say yes! To make her happy and to follow her. I wanted her to see what I would do for her. But most of all I wanted her to love me like I love her. I used to think that I had a chance. That maybe it all could happen. But then Prim's name was drawn. I felt horrible I had loved Prim like she was my own sister. Then Katniss volunteered… I held Prim back struggling to keep my own tears at bay. Katniss had done so well. Then Mellark came in and they fell in love with each other. And now everyone thinks I'm here cousin. I've started from the beginning again._

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the noise of a wild pheasant squawking. I quickly ready my knife and hit it killing it instantly. I give a small grin. _I better get this to Cray. He pays more for it if it's fresh._

I head for the fence and listen for the buzzing I know won't be there. I duck under it quickly. I head for Cray's house calmly not bothering to hide my catch. I knock on the door a small grin on my face and reel back in surprise.

It's not Cray. A large man is standing there in a peacekeeper uniform a twisted grin spreading across his face. A small ripple of fear runs through me but I steel myself.

"What do we have here?" He sneers.

"I I killed this bird with a stick when it wandered in through the fence I came here to report and hand it over." I stammer then steel myself. _Be strong Gale. For your family and for Katniss._

"Hmm poaching and defying the capitol. Those are some serious charges boy." He sneers then points a gun at my head. "I'm afraid you'll have to be punished."

Before I can even think about running he's handcuffed me and is dragging me through town. _What? Where's Cray? Oh no… if he finds out I was poaching what if he finds out about Katniss! I'll withstand any punishment just to help her. I won't allow this to kill me. I can't!_

With that thought I steel myself and look around. I see people gathering and gasping. Eyes look at me that are filled with pity. I look them in the eye and try to remain strong. Inside however I'm a wreck

The other peacekeepers join us but I ignore them. They murmer things I think I catch them calling this man the new head peacekeeper.

_That must mean things are changing around here. And not for the better. _

I gulp as we reach our destination. The whipping post. The cruel man nails my catch the pole then faces me.

"This man has been charged with poaching and defying the capitol. Do you admit to these charges?" He growls facing me.

I can taste the word no on my lips. I want so badly to say it. To spit in his face. But I look into the crowd of people from the Seam and the Hodge. And they all shake their heads. I realize in that second that defiance will mean death. I swallow the words tasting bitter on my tongue.

"I admit to all the charges placed on me." I spit the words out and fear descends.

He nods and grins evilly. The peacekeepers come and tie me to the whipping post.

The ropes sting my wrist with how tight they are. Greasy Sae comes forward and cuts off my shirt and whispers in my ear.

"Hang in there boy. Don't let them destroy you." Before she pulls away leaving me there.

I raise my head and watch as he picks up the whip. A loud crack goes through the air then fire appears on my back.

I have to fight the urge to scream. I won't let them see me suffer. The next one hits my legs and they collapse beneath me. I can't help it. A low moan escapes my lips as I feel it crack down yet another time.

The hits start to fade into one another and my back is screaming. I feel warm blood trickle down my spine and all I can think is about the sweet relief of death.

I close my eyes about to give in but see her face. _Katniss... _I see her dark brown hair pulled back into a simple braid. The grin on her face when I first met her, _I thought she said catnip… it became my favorite nickname for her… _Then it hits me. _I can't die now! Other wises I have no chance with Katniss._

That thought gives me new hope and I manage to last until I hear him call out the number.

"Forty lashes so far." He says with an evil grin.

_Forty?! How many is he planning on giving me! _

My back is screaming in pain and I let out a yell as the whip hits muscle. My vision starts to swim and I am dimly awhere of Darius running up.

There's a pause and for a second I think the torture has ended but then he falls to the ground and he hits me again. My vision swims and I black out.

I hear Katniss in the distance. I force my eyes half open. "Katniss.." I try to say but it comes out a low moan.

I see her try to stop them and the whip hits her in the face. _No Katniss! _

Weakly I try to speak but the whip hits me again and I allow the blackness to overwhelm me.

_I'm sorry catnip. I couldn't last long enough to stop you from getting hit.._

**So what does everyone think? Should I continue with the rest of the events in catching fire or not? R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so a lot of people wanted me to continue. Here you go guys. Warning: this scene may not be exactly like it was in the book because I lost my copy of catching fire. Disclaimer: Susan Collins owns the hunger games.**

I'm brought back from the blackness by a voice. I listen and recognize it as Prim. I try to say something, to open my eyes but the pain comes back. For one sweet moment I can't remember what happened.

Then it hits me. The bird, the new head, the whipping. _Katniss! She tried to say something and he hit her. She's looking at me, weak, pathetic and broken. She had to save me. It's supposed to be the other way around. _Another wave of pain hits me and I hear her voice. She sounds like she's screaming but it seems far away.

I force myself to listen. Any word she says might be important. "That won't be enough! I know how it feels. That stuff is barely enough for a headache!" She screams

_She must be talking about sleep syrup. She's worried about me. I need to tell her I'll be fine._

I tune out for a second while I attempt to open my eyes. It was a bad idea. I force myself to listen again and hear her yell.

"Who are you to decide how much pain he can bear?"

_Don't worry Catnip I'll be alright. _

I try to speak her name to tell her that I can deal with it. But it just comes out a low groan. _Oh Catnip. Don't worry they know how to help._

There's a second of silence then the sound of Katniss being dragged out of the room. By the sound of things she's kicking and screaming.

_No katniss! I wish she could have stayed. But she was to worried. Her mother must have thought she would get in the way._

I hear the worried voice of my mother and Prim trying to comfort her.

_I was strong. The hunter. Everyone had thought I was unbreakable. But they were wrong. Now I'm lying here broken and battered in the house of the girl I love. She is seeing me destroyed and weak. And right now Mellark must seem like the better candidate._

I feel the cold metal of a spoon slid between my lips and sleep syrup runs down my throat. I can't help but let out another moan. It didn't help. My back still feels like fire and I wish the darkness would come again.

_While I'm lying here I bet Mellark is comforting her. I bet she ran to his house in her moment of distress. He must be comforting her. Holding her._

For some reason this thought sends another wave of pain through me and I wish for the thoughtless blackness.

_ Maybe if I die she'll realize why we can't run. Or maybe she'll run anyhow. I suppose as long as she's safe I should be happy. But I won't be. It's selfish I know but I don't just want her to be safe and happy. I want her to be with me._

In the distance I hear a knock on the door. I wonder if it's the peacekeepers come to kill them for helping. I hear a female voice.

_Madge? What is she doing here?_

I feel the temperature change as the door swings shut and the footsteps as Mrs. Everdean walks back over. I feel a pinch in my arm then the blackness overwhelms me again.

I come back groggy and realize that a weight is beside me. I manage to force my eyes open and realize that Katniss is kissing me.

"Hey Catnip." I croak

"Hey Gale." She responds

"I thought you would be long gone by now." I say my heart giving a small pain at the thought.

"Nah I'm gonna stay right here and cause all sorts of trouble."

"Me two…" I whisper before the blackness comes again. This time however there is no relief.

_ I'm lying in bed with Katniss kissing her. Then the door bangs open. Peeta is standing there. Katniss leaps for him and whispers sweet nothings in his ear. I try to get up but I can't move. The bed has turned into the whipping post and I'm tied down. I look up to see Katniss cracking the whip. I scream and the scene changes._

_ I'm in the hunger games with Katniss. I see Cato coming trying to kill us. Katniss fade from sight as I bring the axe down. But when I look at the body, it's not Cato I killed it's Katniss. As I run to her desperately trying to save her I can't get there in time. I'm forced to watch her say words of kindness and love to Peeta all over again. The scene changes._

_I'm back at the whipping post. Every strike is fire and the pain is back. I open my eyes and look into the crowd looking for a face to give me courage. The only thing I see is Katniss kissing Peeta. Then the wolf mutts come and destroy everyone. You see my love even though I was never in the games. The horrors haunt me._

I jerk myself awake and muffle a scream of pain as a gentle pressure is on my back. Then something cool and sweet smelling is rubbed on my back and relief is instant. I sigh and allow myself to sleep again.

**So what did everyone think? I did the best I could on this even worked off the book. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

** First let me start off with an apology. I haven't updated in a while and I am a horrible person for that! Feel free to yell at me. Anyhow enjoy!**

My recovery had been slow but steady. Katniss is a surprisingly good caretaker. I finally got to go home a few days ago but the woods have been off limits

I still go into them of course, I'm just much more careful. Anyhow, right now I'm heading home to watch the quarter quell announcement. The pit of dread in my stomach keeps steadily growing no matter what I try to do to stop it.

I have a feeling that this reaping is going to change things. That it will make things worse. After all the Capitol can't just sit by and watch the rebellion form. But when they do strike back there will be people waiting and ready.

I almost trip over my untied boot and it's only my hunter's instincts that save me. After I straighten myself up, I lean down to fix my shoelace. Very bad idea on my part.

Bending over sends new waves of pain through my body, gritting my teeth I finish tying my shoelace. Once I am finally standing on steady legs a whiff of smoke catches my nose.

My eyes clench shut and I lean against a tree. _I had been walking home, just after being realized from Catnip's house. Then I saw the smoke. I took off at a run but by the time I got there it was too late._

_ The Hob had gone completely up in flames. The black market, where most of the Seam made their money, gone within the hour; I wondered how many families would starve without it to rely on, hopefully not to many but you can never tell and the peacekeepers don't care at all. _

I straighten up. The seam burning only further served to fuel my hatred for the Capitol. The way that they would endanger innocent lives… I take a deep breath and count to ten slowly unclenching my fists.

I have learned to keep such thoughts for the right time. Like when I'm in the woods with Catnip… Ah Katniss just the thought of her brings a smile to my face. I remember the kiss we shared last night and my heart swells with joy.

I rely on her and I will do whatever I can to protect her. Whistling I open the door to my house and am bombarded with noise as usual. I laugh and shove my family out of my way.

They all back off semi aware that I must be in a fragile state because of the announcement. I'm not, just worried for Katniss and my family's sake. I drop my game bag carefully on the table and my mom thanks me.

I grunt in response and head back into the main room. Silently I sit down and wait.

An hour later I'm being shaken awake. I jerk up my fists at the ready then slowly relax when I see that it's just Posy. "It's time."

"Alright bud." I gently shove him away. Standing up I walk into the small living room I share with my family. The screen flickers on as I take my seat on the couch.

"For the twenty fifth hunger games everyone in the district had to vote for who would enter the arena. For the fiftieth to represent that two rebels died for every Capitol child, twice as many tributes were reaped."

The person on the screen drones on and on as I clench and unclench my fists. All the news of what they did to make the games even more disgusting then they really are has this effect on me. It makes me want to go down to the Capitol and tear them limb from limb.

Taking deep breathes I force myself to look back at the screen. I have to know what will happen this year as it could affect me or my siblings. _At least Catnip is safe…_

The president draws a small card labeled "75" on it. Clearing his throat he reads it out. "To show that even the strongest rebels are weaker than the Capitol, this year's tributes will be pulled from an existing pool of victors."

For a second this doesn't register in my head. Then I feel my mom's hand on my leg and my mind starts calculating. _Pool of victors, three victors, two males, one female. One female. Katniss! _ I swallow hard and stand up.

My mom and siblings stare at me with worried eyes. Suddenly I am consumed with rage. How dare they?! How dare they send my sweet innocent Katniss back into the arena!? I scream my rage to the heavens. "Screw the Capitol! Screw them and everyone in them!"

My mom grabs my arm. "Gale!" her voice is sharp and has a worried edge to it. "Not the time! Not in front of your siblings!"

I take a deep breath. "You're right… I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Now go over there. She probably needs you."

Of course she does! I have to talk to her! Make sure she knows how essential it is that she lives. Without another word I run out the door. My feet crunch through the snow as I make my way to her house.

About to throw open the door I freeze. I should knock; make sure her family is okay with me being here. I beat my fists on the door, struggling not to break it down.

The door opens to a very worried Prim. She gives a sigh of relief when she sees it's just me. Only then do I realize that with all that has been going on someone beating on the door must have unnerved her. She probably thought I was a peacekeeper or something equally bad.

"Is Katniss here?!" I spit out suddenly overcome with worry for her.

Prim shakes her head. "She ran out after she heard the news."

My worry only increases, before I even have time to fully register it, I have screamed her name. "Katniss! Katniss!" I swear if she did something to get hurt because she was upset I will make the Capitol pay. I whirl around ready to take off in frantic search but a voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Gale." When I don't respond to the commanding voice still whirling around to look for Catnip, it speaks again with more power this time. "Gale!"

I whirl around to see Ms. Everdeen standing there with the same calm, withdrawn expression she always has when she's upset. "What?!" I ask my rage temporarily gone.

"Come inside. Warm up, and wait for her. She'll be home and she will want you then."

I consider her offer for a minute. It sounds good as I currently can't feel my feet. Glancing down I realize that I forgot shoes. And I will be able to catch Katniss as soon as she gets home rather than waiting. Realizing that she is waiting for an answer I nod. "Okay. Thank you."

With a silent nod she opens the door and welcomes me into her home. I lean against the wall as I wait for Katniss to come home. Absent mindedly I scratch Buttercup's ears hardly even aware of my actions. My hunter's ears pick up the creaking of the doorstep outside. I am at the door instantly and take Catnip in my arms. She smells like beer and has a whiskey bottle in her hands. My nose wrinkles at the scent but all I do is squeeze her tighter.

"I was wrong. We should have gone when you said." I whisper my voice filled with regret and longing.

"No." She replies but she is having trouble staying upright and the whiskey from her bottle is splashing down the back of my jacket. I don't mind though, every moment I have with her from now on will be precious.

"It's not too late." I whisper even though I know in the pit of my stomach that it is, that we missed our chance and it's all my fault.

"Yeah it is." The second after Catnip says this, her knees give way and I am the only thing keeping her from falling to the ground. The bottle drops out of her hand and shatters on the floor. Carefully, I move her away from the shards not wanting her to get hurt as long as I can help it.

Reluctantly I hand her over to her mother for treatment and head back for my house, my head swimming tiredly.

**Okay, so my computer has been very bad lately and it's a pain to upload these so I would love reviews, please review. Thanks!**


End file.
